1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety window screen and more particularly pertains a child safety window screen for preventing a child from falling through an opened window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, screens heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of shielding opened windows are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 323,481 to Freeman discloses a removable screen for a vehicle window; U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,434 to Hance discloses a security screen for window; U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,310 to Wilson discloses a protective window screen assembly; U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,793 to Mauro discloses a wood clad window assembly and associated method; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,469 to Boulanger discloses a window screen apparatus and method for making.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a child safety window screen that is portable in design and can be adjusted to fit within a variety of different sized window frames.
In this respect, the child safety window screen according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a child from falling through an opened window.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved child safety window screen which can be used for preventing a child from falling through an opened window. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.